Anything Is Possible: Jacob Black
by teri.r.potter
Summary: Wynter is long time family friend of the Cullens. When her last living relative passes away, she is sent to go live with them. This is what happens when a simple Southern girl gets thrown into the complicated world of the Pacific Northwest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wynter, you ready to go?" Jasper asked from the front room.

I looked around my room one last time replaying a thousand different memories of me and Grandpa in my mind's eye. A few silent tears ran down my cheeks. Eight months. It's been eight months since his passing, yet it still feels like only yesterday we were sitting around the kitchen table playing cards, eating junk food, and cracking jokes. Now I get to travel to the other side of the country, leaving all my friends behind to go live with the Cullens. Just like Grandpa wanted.

"Wynter?" Jasper called again.

I snapped out of my reverie, "Coming," I said as I wiped the tears away. I reached down and grabbed my purse then turned around and walked out of my bedroom. _This house feels so empty without you here_ I thought as I walked down the hall to the front room.

"You okay?" Jasper asked when he saw me.

"Yeah…no I'm fine, just missing him ya know?" I said as this peaceful feeling started to settle over me.

"Alice is out by the car directing the movers."

"Poor guys. She's probably got them runnin' in circles," I said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Jasper and I walked side by side out to the car. Alice was perched on top of a canary yellow Porsche chatting a mile a minute on her cell phone. She had the movers leave ahead of us so that way my things would be already at the house by the time we arrived. I stopped a few steps shy of the car while Jasper walked up to the hood and held out his hand to Alice. She quickly ran through a goodbye before hanging up and putting her hand in his. They looked at each other—exchanging words silently—before she climbed off of the Porsche and stood beside him.

"You ready sweetheart?" She asked me as she held out her hand to me.

I looked back at the house for a few moments before turning back to Alice and taking her hand in mine, "Yeah," I smiled half-heartedly.

After about fifteen minutes into the car ride, I put my headphones in and leaned my head against the window as the life I once knew disappeared right before my eyes.

*~Flashback~*

"Watch me Grandpa! Watch me!" I holler out from the monkey bars.

"I'm watching, Istas," he said from the edge of the playground. I smile and start my climb across the monkey bars. At the end of the climb I look over to see Grandfather talking to some people. I run over to him yelling, "Did you see me? Did you see what I did?"

"Yes little one. I saw," he said picking me up and holding me in his arms.

"I did it all by myself!"

"Well hello there little one. What's your name?" A woman with light brown hair and golden eyes asks me.

"I'm Istas! But you can call me Wynter. I like your eyes. They're pretty," I smile at her.

"Why thank-you Wynter, your eyes are pretty too." The lady replies.

"What's your name?"

"Esme."

"That's pretty I turn my head towards Grandpa, "Can we go swing now?"

I sit at the head of the table in a pair of shorts and an aqua blue tank top that has the Statue of Liberty on it. Some kids from school and the neighborhood were there. We were all waiting for Grandpa to get back with my birthday cake while the other kids' parents watched us. Us kids were goofing off and poking each other when one of the parents hollers out, "Okay kids, settle down! Katcv's back!" I start bouncing in my seat, ready to blow out the candles.

"Where's the birthday girl?" I hear Grandpa ask as he walks through the front door.

"Right here Grandpa!" I yell back as he walks toward the table—cake in hand. I gasp when I see the cake. The top half is circular; light blue icing, black trim with a winged heart that has the number ten written on the front of it. The bottom half is rectangular with pink icing, black trim, black and blue stars and my name written across the front. There were stars and a guitar topper on the top of the cake for candles.

"Now you be sure to thank Esme for making you the cake."

"Are they coming?" I ask.

"They'll be here any minute. Do you want to wait for them before doing the cake?"

"Yeah," I smile and nod.

"All right. You kids run along and play for a little while. We'll call you back in when it's time."

Several rounds of cops and robbers later Grandpa called us back in. I look over to see Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie standing by the door.

"Eddy!" I yell out as I run across the yard to where they are standing.

"Hello Wynter," Edward smiles as he picks me up, "How is the birthday girl today?"

"Good. Did you see my cake?"

"I have."

"Nana made it for me," I stated proudly.

"She did? I'm sure you have thanked her already."

"Oh!" I say, turning to Esme, "Thank-you Nana." I lean my body over toward her to give her a hug while staying in Edward's arms.

"You are welcome Sweetheart," she says, hugging me back. I turn my face and kiss her cheek before letting go.

"Wynter," Edward started.

"What?" I ask innocently, He gave me a stern look. "How could I have told her thank you before now if she just got here?" I ask raising my hands in the air questioningly.

"Why Edward I do believe you have been outsmarted by a ten-year-old." Rosalie says. I laugh before climbing out of Edward's arms and drag Rosalie to the table with me.

"Out!" my team and I shout in unison. The line judge tosses me the ball as I walk to the service line. Once I reach my spot I start slamming the ball against the floor to gauge distance for my toss. After finding the sweet spot I hold the ball at eye level before scanning the crowd. In the middle section I see Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Grandpa watching me. I nod my head once before turning my attention back to the court. I aim the ball in the center of the court then I take a deep breath and serve the ball. The other team looked ready to return the serve, but at the last moment the girl in the middle squeals and ducks out of the way. The ball strikes the center of the court. I smile as I hear my family cheer. My team and I chant 'Ace baby ace!' and they give me a high five before returning to our positions for another serve.

*~End Flashback~*

"Wynter? Wynter, sweetie we're home," I heard a voice say as my body shook. I moaned but could not open my eyes.

"It's all right Alice. I got her," another voice said. I felt my body being taken out of the car and carried through the air. I turned my body toward whoever was carrying me and started to fall back asleep, but not before catching a snippet of a conversation.

"…been asleep the entire way… it comes and goes… still so heartbroken… I wasn't going to!... was going to tomorrow… I agree…"


	2. JB 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to sounds coming from outside the door. I rolled over onto my stomach. _Wait a minute. I shouldn't have been able to do that._ I opened my eyes and lifted myself up on my hands and saw that I wasn't in the car anymore, but on a bed. _So I guess we made it then._ I plopped back down onto the mattress. I laid there for a while before making myself get out of bed. I opened the door only to be blinded by light. I backed up and quickly shielded my eyes with my hands. Once my eyes adjusted, I walked back out of the room to the railing two feet in front of me. I saw that Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were in the living room. I felt their eyes on me as I walked down the stairs. I sat down on the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs while resting my head on my knees.

"Morning," Edward said as he sat beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his embrace. I just sat there letting him comfort me. "It is going to be all right, you know that do you not?" I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded again.

"What would you like?"

 _Scrambled eggs_ I thought not really wanting to eat that much, but knowing no one would let me get by without having a full meal I added to my thoughts _Biscuits and gravy._ He rubbed my arms for a minute before going into the kitchen. Not good with tears, Emmett and Rosalie stayed where they were unsure of what to do. Edward came back a little while later with a plate of food. I wiped my nose as I repositioned myself of the couch so I could eat.

 _Thank-you._

"You are welcome," he kissed my forehead, "I have to go into town for a little while, okay?" I nodded my head, my mouth full of food. "I will be back. You just relax and take your time unpacking."

 _I love you, Eddy._

"I love you too. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme are here if you need help."

 _Okay._

Edward walked out to the garage. I ate in silence the rest of the meal. I took my dishes to the sink when I finished then slowly made my way back up the stairs. I spent the day in and out of my room. I made my bed, put my clothes away, got my TV hooked up, my ps2 hooked up, and my movies on the shelf. I was in the process of putting my books away when Edward got back.

"I thought I told you to take it easy," he lightly chastised as he walked into the room.

I just shrugged and thought _I'd rather throw myself into my work and preoccupy my mind than I would to sit around and dwell on my sorrows._

"All right. Well, I just wanted to inform you that we will have a guest coming tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Get some sleep," He said then hugged me.

"Yes sir," I conceded.

"Quand Mercutio nous chantait la vie est belle Moi j'y croyais. Mercutio ne chantera plus et me viola tout seul perdu. Nous etions les ruis de monde oui mais ses blessures sont si profondes et meme si demain certains regrettent ca ne fera revivre Juilette. Et c'est moi…Qui doit lui dire ca" I sang as the song played through the iHome speakers.

"Wynter!" I heard Edward call out.

I quickly got up from my bedroom floor and half ran to the banister looking for him. Once spotted, I saw that he was downstairs and he wasn't alone.

"Could you come down?"

I nodded then walked down the stairs and went to his side.

"Wynter this is Seth Clearwater. Seth this is Wynter Day—my daughter."

I saw Seth's eyes flash shock before his expression turned friendly.

 _What in the world is going on?_ I asked telepathically after a few moments of no one moving.

"So who wants to play Pin The Tail On The Donkey?" Seth asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know about all that but I do have a ps2 in my room," I offered.

And so it went from there. We played video games and tossed questions back and forth until he asked the hardest one of all, "So how is it that you are Edward's daughter?"

I felt a pang in my heart. I looked over at a photo that was sitting on my bookcase. It was one of me sitting in Grandpa's lap with a book in my hands. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," he apologized.

"No. It's fine," I sucked in a ragged breath, "It's just hard to talk about…You see that picture," I asked him nodding my head to the one I was looking at.

"Yeah."

"That's my grandpa," I said, a lump forming in my throat, "Katcv Day. He was my guardian after my parents died," I started to explain.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't really remember them that much. They died when I was three. Drunk driver," I shrugged, "Grandpa was the only parent I've ever known. But so the Cullens were friends of his. They would visit often—sometimes just two of them, sometimes three, but they ALL showed up for my birthday. And over time I came to see them as family. Grandpa knew he wouldn't be around forever, and wanted to make sure I was taken care of after he passed so he had it set up in his will that I be adopted by the Cullens." The tears started.

"So if you're here that means…" his sentence trailed off.

I nodded my head trying to hold back more tears, "In January."

"But It's June."

"The courts got involved. I'm close enough to being a legal adult that they did not want to allow the adoption. We fought them tooth and nail to get the adoption cleared. We just got everything finalized two weeks ago."

"Wow. That's crazy, but I know how you feel. I lost my Dad a little over a year ago."

I looked up at him in surprise then asked the one question that has haunted me for months, "How? How do you move on?"

"You don't," He answered honestly, "The memories will be with you forever. They won't go away. You just have to take it day by day and remember that he loved you and would want you to be happy and live your dreams… Having great friends and family helps too," he smiled.

I smiled through the sadness, "Thank-you."


	3. JB 3

Chapter 3

And so life went on. I got everything unpacked and put away. Seth came by nearly every other day. We would play games, talk, and work out together. Though I wouldn't really call it working out. More like him hitting me then running away while I chased him across the yard. I decided to pick up my gymnastics again so on the days Seth wasn't there I would go for a run and stretch and practice. Then fate decided to be cruel.

I was walking through the house trying to find Edward to let him know I was going on a run when I heard voices coming from Carlisle's study. I knew better than to interrupt him when he was in his study so I stood by the door waiting for him to come out. Then I started picking up on the conversation.

"When are you planning on telling her?"

"I do not know. She just started to be herself again. I do not want to disrupt her life any more than we already have."

"You need to tell her about the engagement Edward, or at the very least about the relationship…"

 _Engagement? He's engaged?!_

I didn't hear the conversation beyond that point. I just took off. I ran down the stairs, out of the house, and to the road. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces, but that only drove me to run faster. I ran with no real clue where I was going. I continued to run until I started to inhale a salty scent. I slowed to a jog which then turned into a walk. I finally started taking in my surroundings. There was a forest on my right and a rock facing on my left. _Where am I?_

I thought about going back home but then decided against it. After about half a mile I saw a break in the trees. As I got closer I realized that I was by a beach. I walked over to the edge of the cliff that was by the road and sat down.

All of a sudden Fur Elise by Beethoven started to play. _Oh shit! That's right!_ I started patting down my person and found my phone in my shorts pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. Edward calling was displayed on the screen. I just let it ring. A few moments later my phone alerted me to a new voicemail. _No. I'm not talking to you right now. I can't believe he'd do this to me. He never even told me he had a girlfriend much less a fiancé. I mean seriously! In the at least six months we've been in constant contact with each other he never once said a single word. How could he keep something like this from me? Don't I get a say? I mean I just lost Grandpa, moved to the other side of the planet, switched schools where I know no one, and now I'm expected to just be okay with getting a new mother too?! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ I yelled in my head then took a deep breath. _Okay. I need a distraction otherwise I'm only going to get madder._ I looked down at my phone when an idea struck me. _Seth. I can talk to Seth._ I flipped through my contacts until I found his name. I hit the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Seth? It's Wynter."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Well I have a favor to ask of you," I said biting my lower lip.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well… I kinda ran away from home."

"You what?!" I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Where are you?"

"Well that's the problem. I kinda wasn't paying attention to where I was going AND I have no idea where I'm at."

I hear a sigh, "What do you see?"

"Um… Water. I'm sitting down on a ledge by the road facing water."

"Do you see a beach and the forest to your right?"

"Um…Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"I know where you are. STAY PUT! I'm on my way."

"Yes sir. Thank you." We hung up. I flipped through my music and put on On My Father's Wings by The Corrs.

"This horse's stride with one day's ride will have covered more distance than me. And I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There's so much I've never seen and I can feel his heartbeat still—"

"Wynter!" I looked around and saw Seth with a couple other guys coming toward me. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my legs. Seth pulled me in for a hug once I was in arms reach.

"Okay dude…can't breathe," I gasped. He immediately pulled back.

"What were you thinking running away? Do you have any idea what kind of monsters are out there? What if something happened to you? No one would've known a thing until it was too late."

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was just so upset and angry. I just wanted out of the house. Away from _him_."

"Which him?"

"Daddy," I spat, my anger returning.

"What happened?"

"Well everything was fine. I was just walking around trying to find him to let know I was going out for a run so he'd know where I was and I heard voices in the study so I thought I'd see if Papa had seen him, but the door was shut so I stood by the door and waited for him to come out so I could ask him but then I started to hear the conversation and I got upset and ran out of the house and just kept running 'til I couldn't run anymore and that's when I realized I had no idea where I was so I started walking then I found this place so I sat down. Then he called which made me remember I had my phone so I called you."

"Okay. What was the conversation about?"

"They were talkin' 'bout an engagement. ENGAGEMENT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE HAD A FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" I stomped my foot, my southern accent becoming very prominent "ALL THIS TIME AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!"

Realization hit him, "Oooohhh. Gotcha."

"Yeah! I mean SERIOUSLY don't you think that's somethin' I should know? Bad enough I've already been through hell and back. Now I gotta deal with this!"

"Don't you think that might be why he didn't tell you?"

I stopped mid breath and looked at him then retorted, "Don't ruin my rant with your facts and logic. Doesn't change that fact that I'm mad."

"Does anyone know where you are?"

"It wouldn't exactly be called 'running away' if they did now would it?"

"All right. Let me see your phone." He said holding his hand out.

"What? Why?"

"Just let me see it."

"Fine." I said handing him my phone. He put the phone up to his ear. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Hello? Edward?" Seth started. My eyes went wide and I tried to steal the phone back, but to no avail. "Yeah, she's right here. She's fine."

"No I'm not!" I yelled, still trying to get the phone.

"I will… well since she's here would you mind if she stayed for a little bit? Get to know the place so she doesn't get lost again? Oh yeah. No problem…You're welcome…Bye." He hung up and handed me the phone back.

"What the hell man!" I said taking the phone.

"I just scored you four hours of freedom."

"What?" I asked confused.

"He agreed to you staying with me so long as we have you back by ten."

"Nnnnhh," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmmmm…kinda."

"Good," he beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's going on?" was the greeting we got as we walked up to a modest yellow two story house.

"I'll explain everything when we get inside, but first let's get her fed. She just ran a good five miles with no food or water."

The group turned to look at me. Some of them ad confused looks while others were just angry. There was one in particular that stood out from the rest. He had a rich russet skin tone, full pink lips and chin length black hair, but what struck me was the expression held within his dark brown eyes. There was pain for sure, but there was also confusion and relief mixed in too. I couldn't help but stare as I watched these emotions color his features. Then we locked eyes. It was like… I don't know how to describe it accurately, but it felt like the world around me faded to nothing until all that was left was me and him. I watched as his eyes went from a hard brown, almost black, to a soft gentle brown like melted chocolate. My heart skipped a beat then went into overdrive. It beat so fast I could feel the pounding against my chest. Then all I could see was someone's back. I blinked and shook my head.

"No!" I heard Seth growl. I put a hand on his back to calm him down while leaning over to see past him.

"Dude! Seth chill. You know we have no control over when it happens or who it happens with!" The brown eyed boy pleaded as he backed up trying to find an escape.

"Paul! Jared! Get the girl inside!" the man who greeted us ordered. "Jacob! Quil! Embry! Get Seth into the forest now!"

I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Seth while two others grabbed a hold of Seth and drug him into the forest. I kicked, punched, and screamed trying to break free in order to go help Seth, but it didn't work. I was carried into the house and thrown into a chair which I immediately got up from and snaked passed the first guy only to be stopped by the second. The door frame was only about one person wide and with his height and build, he covered almost all of it.

"Sit" the guy said.

I glared at him, "Bite me!" I spat as I kicked him square in the balls. He dropped to his knees. I took the opportunity to jump up and grab the edge the of the door frame so I could jump over him and out the door but as soon as I was up on the frame the first guy came from behind and pulled me down—causing me to fall on top of the guy I kicked.

"What's going on?" a female voice asked, walking into the kitchen. I was pushed off of the guy underneath me which just so happened to put me on the porch.

I ran and yelled, "Seth!" looking out at the forest trying to find any kind of sign of where they might have taken him. A few moments later the guy with the brown eyes came out from the mass of trees across the street. Just as I was about to run to him a pair of arms wrapped around my chest blocking the use of my arms. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I stomped on his foot then elbowed his gut which only loosened his hold a tiny fraction of the way, but it was enough that I was able to drop to my knees and slide right out of his grip. I then jumped up and ran towards the street only to be stopped by Brown Eyes who grabbed me, wrapped his arms and legs around me and dropped us to the ground. Hitting the ground knocked the wind out of me.

"Well that's one way to hold her down I guess." One guy said.

"Feisty little shit ain't she?" The guy I kicked said, coming to stand in front of us.

"Jacob! Oh my god! Let the poor girl go!" The woman from earlier yelled out.

"Tell her to stop fighting," the other two commented. I stuck my tongue out sassily causing the guy holding me—Jacob—to laugh.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Still in the forest," Jacob huffed, "We heard her yelling—Sam sent me out here—see what was happening—so Seth could calm down—he's still pissed at me."

"Seth? Why?" she asked and then after a few moments of silence, "OOOOHHHH!"

"Could somebody PLEASE tell me what's goin' on! Where the hell is Seth?!" I demanded my accent very prominent in my words.

"Awwww!" I heard the girl squeal. I went red in the face and buried my head between me and Jacob to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey Jake! We said check on her not kidnap her!" We heard someone say.

"Not my fault. I came upon her getting tackled by Jared then she did something and slid out from under his grip and came after me so I just grabbed her and dropped to the ground."

"Asshole." I replied.

"Even her insults are adorable," the woman gushed. I just blushed even more.

"Okay Jacob let her go. Seth is right here." I perked up at the name and looked around to see him walking up to me. The moment I was free I jumped up to run to Seth, but my legs gave out as soon as I stood up causing me to fall down on my ass.

"I'm okay," Seth said, "Did you eat yet?"

"She's done nothing but fight us since you left."

"What am I going to do with you?" Seth asked me while helping up.

"So who won the fight?" one guy asked as we walked inside which earned him a slap to the back of the head. We all sat down around the kitchen table while the woman started setting the food out. The boys immediately started digging in. I just sat back and watched the chaos. There was nothing but crumbs left by the time everyone sat back down. _Sweet Jesus! And I thought Seth was bad!_

"Boys!" the woman yelled, "Be courteous! We have a guest!" She turned to me, "Would you like something to eat Sweetheart?"

"I'll be 'ight. I'll just steal his plate," I said pointing to Seth who was sitting beside me then proceeded to steal a French fry off his plate.

"Hey!" Seth complained. I just smiled.

"What's your name?" one guy asked.

"How old are you?" Another one asked.

"Are you single?" came another.

"Why do you smell like leech?"

I leaned over to whisper in Seth's ear, "I smell like bleach?" which caused him and Jacob who happened to be sitting on my other side to laugh.

"Boys," chastised the oldest looking one of the group, "Eat first then we'll talk." With that everyone stopped talking and ate their food—Seth and Jacob sharing with me. After everyone finished eating and the table was cleared he spoke again, "Okay, so here's the deal. We'll start by letting Seth and…"

"Wynter." I responded.

He gave a nod before continuing," Seth and Wynter tell us what's going on on their end then we'll discuss what to do next. Seth?"

"Well Wynter's story goes back a little further than mine does, but it all started that day Sam sent me to go check in with the Cullens. You know make sure they hadn't done anything? And as I was talking with Edward I caught an unfamiliar scent. So I asked him about it which is when he called out for Wynter. She came out of her room and down the stairs. At first I thought she was one of them, but as she got closer I realized she wasn't. So I was really confused then Edward told me that she was his daughter."

There was a look of mass confusion. "But… how?" Jacob asked.

"I'll leave that for her to explain. But anyway he asked me if I would help her with her transition to a new place and everything. So I agreed and started going over there every couple of days because she had no one else to hang out with. She didn't know anybody and the Cullens were constantly coming and going so she just sat at home all day. So we became friends and I gave her my number so that way if she needed someone to talk to or anything she could get a hold of me. Fast forward to today. I was on my way over here when my phone rang. Wynter called saying she ran away from home and was lost and I knew that would be disastrous if she wasn't found and soon. So she told me she was out at the cliffs at First Beach so I headed that way as fast as I could, which is when Quil and Embry caught me and followed me to First Beach. Once we got there I looked around and found her on the top cliffs by the road. So we went over and got her then I called Edward to let him know she was okay—" I growled at the comment. Seth continued, "Then I decided to go ahead and bring her here so she could eat and you guys could meet her so I wouldn't have to hide about where I was anymore."

"Is that why you've been skipping out on patrol?" the eldest asked.

"Yes,"

He nodded, "Wynter?"

I looked at him.

"How much do you know about the Cullens?"

"How much do YOU know about the Cullens?" I replied back, leary about giving out too much information.

"We know what they are."

"I know every story of how they came to be."

"How much do you know about us?"

"Ya mean besides the fact that ya'll make me feel short and can run a buffet out of food in ten minutes flat?" I asked sitting back in my chair.

Some of the guys started to laugh. "Yes," Sam answered.

"No clue what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Okay. So tell us. How is it that you are Edward Cullen's daughter?"

"ADOPTED daughter," I corrected.

I sighed and put the edge of my palm against my forehead as sadness washed over me.

"You don't have to go into details," Seth promised, "Just tell them what you're comfortable with them knowing."

I took a deep breath, "I lost my last living relative back in January and he had it stipulated in his will that I was to be adopted into the Cullen family if he passed on before I graduated high school."

"Why the Cullens?" someone asked.

"I don't know. Let's have a séance and you can ask him," I popped off.

"Okay," the eldest interrupted, "You've answered our questions. Do you have any for us?"

"Yeah. You hinted at the fact that you aren't human. So what are you?"

"We are what the human race call Werewolf."

A huge grin made its way to my lips and my eyes lit up with excitement, "Show me."


	5. JB 5

Chapter 5

"No," Seth argues.

I gave him my puppy eyes, "Why not? Pleeeaaasee?"

"No."

"Just this once? Just one time. I just wanna see it."

"That's what she said," one guy joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him then went back to begging, "Please Seth?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Lions. Tigers. Bears. Cougars. Monkeys. Horses. Deer. I've seen all of these up close and personal, but I have yet to have seen a wolf. And now I get the chance to see not one but," I stopped count the number of people in the room, "Eight of them and you're telling me no?"

"Seven," Jacob corrected. I turned to him confused. "Emily is human," he explained.

I turned back to Seth, "See? Seven. Now how can you deny me the chance of a lifetime?" After a couple of seconds he caved.

"Fine. But just this once!"

"YAY!" I squealed and gave him a side hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"All right. Everyone outside," the eldest said. We all got up and walked outside. We stood in the middle of the yard as if we were kids playing Red Rover.

"Now. You see us?"

"No you're invisible ninjas. Yes I see you."

"Okay," he went on as if I hadn't commented, "memorize who is standing where then turn around and close your eyes."

"But I don't know who any of you are except Seth. And I know his name is Jacob," I said pointing to Brown Eyes.

Jacob's face lit up at the sound of his name.

"I'm Sam," the eldest said, "this is Jared," pointing to the guy I elbowed, "Paul," pointing to the guy I racked, "Embry and Quil."

I ran through the names and faces in my head before giving the thumbs up, "Okay. Got it." I then turned around and closed my eyes. While singing Shake It Off by the Hillywood Show in my head I heard the sound of shoes and pants being pulled off. _Oh God! Don't tell me they're stripping._ I started to blush. Then there was silence. _Are they still there? This better not be some kind of prank._ "Ah!" I jumped when I felt something cold touch my back. I quickly turned around and was shocked. Where the seven boys were standing only moments ago there was now seven giant wolves. They were as tall as a full grown stallion standing on all four legs, but they each had a different color of fur. There was an all black one, a chocolate Brown one, a reddish brown one whose fur appeared fuller than the others, a black and silver, a dirty brown, a dark silver, and the one that nudged me was a sandy blonde. Looking into its eyes I could tell who it was. "Seth?"

The wolf nodded his head.

I shook my head with a smile, "This is so cool. Now change back so I can actually talk to you," I shooed him back to the line before turning around again.

"Okay. You can look now," Sam said a few minutes later

*Later that day*

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you do," Seth said in a mocking tone.

"But I don't wanna go," I pouted in my David Tennant voice as Seth took my hand and pulled me up off the couch.

"As much as I hate to see you go I'd rather not be the cause of World War Three."

"It wouldn't be THAT bad," I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Um, I had question," I said changing subjects.

"Yeah?"

"How the hell am I getting home? I mean I love you but I am not about to walk all the way back."

"I can take you," Jacob offered.

"How many bets on that ending well?" Paul asked the others.

"That really would be the start of World War Three," Quil added.

"Not like I'm not gonna get yelled at when I get home anyway," I shrugged.

"He's not going to yell at you," Seth chided.

"Oh no, but I will," I replied with an evil smirk.

"I'd pay to see that," Paul spoke.

I just rolled my eyes then turned to Jacob, "Would you take me home?"

"Yeah," he nodded then stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

I hugged Seth, "Let me know when you get home," he asked.

"Will do." We broke the hug. I turned to the rest of the group, "It was nice to meet you guys," I said as I waved goodbye.

"Nice to meet you too," Jared, Sam, and Emily said.

"Come back anytime," Quil and Embry said.

"Yeah, let us know who won the fight," Paul said.

"Shut up Paul," Jake said before following me out the door. "This one," he said nodding to the red car.

I slowly nodded my head with a smile on my face, "Mines better."

"What?" he asked looking up from the driver's side door.

"Nothing," I smiled innocently, "I just said I like my car better."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked getting into the car and unlocking my door.

"Cause it's bigger and not so weird shaped," I said getting inside.

"Hey, don't hate on my car. It took me two years to build this thing."

"You built this?" I asked, surprised.

"From the ground up," he grinned with pride as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay I'll give you that. That's pretty cool, but I still like mine better."

"What do you have?"

"Dodge Ram 2500," I beamed.

"That's not a car."

"Yes it is."

"Honey, that's a truck not a car."

I glared at him playfully, "Shut up. I call every vehicle a car."

He just laughed at me. I tried to ignore the dysrhythmia that his laugh sent my heart into.

"So where are you from?"

"South Carolina."

"Damn. Talk about being on the other side of the world."

I giggled, "Yeah, it's quite a ways," I agreed.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'll be a Senior this year."

"That's cool. So will I."

"What school do you go to?" I asked.

"La Push High. Home of the wolves," he chuckled.

I laughed, "Wonder where they got the idea from?"

Jake laughed then asked, "Where will you be going to school?"

"Um, I'm not sure of the name. I just know it's on a reservation. They thought it would be better to have me go to a minority school than to deal with the fifty million questions about why the Indian chick is enrolled at the white school."

"You look white to me."

"Hey! I'm Indian. Just not full blooded Indian. I have Cherokee and Creek from my Dad's side and I have Seminole and Catawba from my Mom's side. My family just enjoyed playing melting pot when it came to having kids."

"Do you know which rez?" Jacob asked going back to the original question.

"I figure the one closest to home. To be honest I don't even know where that is." I smiled shaking my head in embarrassment.

"You were just on the closest rez."

"Huh?"

"La Push is the Quileute reservation."

"Oh… I never would've guessed that, but Seth did say something about helping me at school so I think it's a safe bet that it's La Push."

"Yeah," he agreed. We sat in silence for a minute before Jake spoke again, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

My guard was immediately up and my heart started to race but I answered, "Sure."

"From the sounds of things you and the….Cullens….. are pretty close."

"Uh huh," prodded.

"Just out of curiosity what made you run away?"

Relief washed over me, "Oh! Um… well you are correct in your assumption of us being close. Me and Ed—uh Dad especially. Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of calling him Dad," I smiled sheepishly, "But anyway, I overheard him and Papa talking in the study. And it's not like I could drown out the conversation when I was standing at the door ya know? So when I heard Papa ask 'When are you going to tell her?' my curiosity was piqued so I kept listening. That's when I heard him say, 'You need to tell her about the engagement Edward.' I just felt so betrayed in that moment that I ran out of the house and just kept running. I mean I'm his DAUGHTER for crying out loud. I have the right to know when he's dating someone much less getting married to them!"

"You mean you didn't know anything about him and her?"

"Absolutely nothing! Which is what pisses me off cause this decision not only affects him, but me too and yet I get no say in the matter. What if she's some crazy psycho killer or the wicked witch incarnate or even worse some valley girl bimbo?"

Jake just started laughing.

"What? You never know," I defended.

"She's….she's not that bad."  
"You know her?"  
After a minute he nodded, "Her dad and my dad are close friends."

I slugged him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for not telling me."

"I didn't know. I thought you had met her already."

"No!"

"Well, she's not mean and she's not a crazed psycho," he chuckled, "she's just your typical everyday girl next door."

"Is she… _girly_?"

"Not really."

"Okay," I said calming down a bit. I looked out the windshield and realized that we were parked on the side of the road right in front of my driveway.

"Why are we parked here?"

"Let's just say me and your dad don't get along very well. I'd rather not start a fight right now."

I slowly nodded my head once in understanding then started mentally going through my checklist to make sure I had all my stuff. "Well thanks for the ride," I said opening my door.

"No problem," he smiled.

I got out of the car then turned around to face Jake, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Jake or Jacob?"

He smiled, "Whichever one you want to use."

"Okay," I smiled back, See you later Jacob," then shut the car door and started walking down the driveway.


	7. JB 7

As the house came into view I could see everyone on the porch waiting on me. My anger slowly started to come back, but the closer I got to the house the more I realized my anger was being replaced with a false sense of calm.

"Yes?" I asked when I was standing in front of the porch, arms crossed over my chest.

"Why did you go to the reservation?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "What's it matter? I was there and now I'm back. And as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't understand—"

"Oh I think I understand just fine," I said cutting him off, "not only have you been lying to me for who knows how long about being engaged, but you also didn't tell me about Seth being a werewolf. It really makes me wonder how many other secrets you've been keeping from me. And if you must know I went there to see my friend—who was kind enough to tell me the truth—and hung out with him and his friends because oh maybe I don't have any friends. And at least there I know I'm not being lied to. Now if you don't mind I would like to get a shower and go to bed," I walked up the porch, passed everyone, and went to my room where I stayed the rest of the night.

~* 2 weeks later *~

 _Will you help me hide a body? Come on we can't delay! No one can see him on the floor, get him out the door before he can decay!_

I looked at my phone to see a message from Seth:

Hey what are you up to? – SC

Nothing much. Sitting around watching TV. You?- Wynter

Nothing. The guys want to know if you want to come over and hang out – SC

Ummmm….I'd have to ask first but sure – Wynter

Okay cool – SC

I got out of bed and went up the stairs to Dad's room. I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Hey Dad?" I asked as I knocked again. No response. I opened the door to find the room empty. I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Nana," I asked sitting down at the island next to Alice.

"Yes sweetheart?" Esme responded as she danced around the kitchen making who knows what.

"Is it okay if I go over to Seth's for a little while?"

"What time do you plan on being home?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I should be back before nightfall."

"I have no problem with it. Just be careful."

"I will. Thank-you, Nana," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Hey Wynter!" Alice called out. I turned around to face her. "Be home by seven."

"…..okay?" I said questioningly.

"Just trust me. Home by seven."

I nodded my head once then turned around and headed back to my room.

Once dressed in blue jeans, a black wife beater, and a pair of Doc Martins I grabbed my phone and purse and headed out to the car. I plugged my phone into the auxiliary port and played I'm Good by Blaque as I pulled out of the garage.

" _My paper heart is yours now. I am laying it in your hands. Come so far to find out my life will never be the same since you wrote your name on my paper heart,"_ I sang as I slowly pulled into Sam's driveway five minutes later. I heard several whistles and cat calls as I hopped down out of the truck and shut the door.

"Sweet ride," Paul said.

"What kind of truck is this?" Embry asked.

"2010 Dodge Ram 2500. She's my baby," I beamed.

"Okay. I can kind of see your point," Jacob said.

"Told you."

"So what have you been up to girl?" Quil said as he put his arm over my shoulder and we all walked inside.

"Nothin' really. Got my stuff unpacked. Alice and Rose took me on a Girl's Day thing the other day, Emmett and I did some kickboxing in the backyard, and Jasper is going to take me horseback riding next week, but other than that I've just been bored at home."

"You could've come see us," Embry said.

"Yes, but I didn't know how to get in touch with anyone 'cept Seth and he sleeps all day so—"

"I do not," Seth defended.

"Then why haven't you been texting me?"

"'Cause…." He started.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

"So how mad was Edward when he saw Jake bring you home?" Seth asked as we all sat down in the living room.

"He didn't even care. He was more upset at the 'me running away' part than anything. We got into it a little bit, but for the most part we're good."

"Have you met her yet?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head, "No, but he promised that I would sometime soon."

He nodded his head.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Football!" Paul called out.

"Mortal Kombat!" Quil and Jared yelled.

"Grand Theft Auto!" Embry and Seth called.

"How about letting the girl decide?" Jacob suggested. They all looked at me.

"Ummm…. I vote Mortal Kombat 'cause I can actually play that one." Jared walked over to the TV and set the game up while the others fought over who was going to play.

After about three hours, Jared left to go be with his girlfriend. Seth went home to sleep. Paul left to go do whatever it is that Paul does so Quil and Embry suggested that we go over to Jacob's house. I didn't care so I hopped into my truck and followed them there. The house was a normal sized one story building that was painted red. There was a small building off to the side that looked like it might be used for storage, but was unsure.

"I'm gonna go check on Dad, you guys go on to the shed," Jacob said as he headed towards the house.

"Okay," Embry and Quil agreed and headed off towards the little storage building. I followed behind. We sat down in a loose semicircle waiting on Jacob to show up. As I looked around I realized that when Jacob said garage he meant like a mechanic's garage. There were tools everywhere along with dirty rags and empty soda cans.

I couldn't help but feel at home. It reminded me of all the times I would help Grandpa Kactv fix up all of our old farm equipment in his little machine shop. I sniffled as the memories came back to me.

"So Wynter, what do you like to do?" Embry asked, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh?" I asked, quickly turning my head towards him.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Oh. Um. I read, watch TV, Gymnastics, Volleyball, Tennis, Self-defense stuff from time to time, I used to ride horses, but well," I shrugged dropping off the sentence, "and I play some, not a whole lot, but some video games."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm…. I have Burnout Revenge, Burnout Dominator, Rockband, some Tekkens, Mortal Kombat, and some anime games."

"Anime?" Quil and Embry asked in unison.

"Japanese cartoons or Japanese animation is more commonly referred to as Anime."

"So you watch Japanese cartoons… in Japanese?" Quil asked.

"No. I prefer dubbed over subbed because you miss so many vital nonverbal key points when you're more worried about trying to read subtitles than you are actually watching the show."

They gave me confused looks.

"Okay what part did you not get?"

"Dubbed and subbed," Embry said.

"Yeah that," Quil agreed.

"Okay so—" I started

"'Kay guys so what are we working on?" Jacob said as he walked through the door, "The car or the bike?"

They all looked at each other—totally forgetting about the current conversation—and said in unison, "The car."

I laughed under my breath as I smiled. They each grabbed a piece of tarp and started to roll it back to reveal a rusty beat up car. The what might have been black paint I was now a grayish white with black spots, no hood, and the leather seats had been cracked to hell.

Quil and Embry sat back down while Jacob started looking for tools to get started.


	8. JB 8

_You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands 'cause Mom you always were the perfect fan._

"Yes ma'am," I said answering my phone.

"Hello sweetheart. How is everything?"

"Good. We're just hanging out in the yard."

"That's good. I was just calling to check in and to remind you about the time."

"What time is it?"

"It's just before six."

"Oh okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome. And tell Seth I said hello."

"I will. Love you Nana."

"I love you too sweetheart."

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked from under the car

"Nana just checking in on me and reminding me not to be late for dinner."

"How come?"

"I dunno. Aunt Alice just said to make sure I was home by seven when I left. No explanation why, which usually means she saw something but didn't wanna give away any spoilers," I said the last word with a British accent.

"So why did you lie to her about where you were?"

"'Cause she still thinks I'm hanging out with Seth and didn't feel like correcting her train of thought and I didn't totally lie to her. We are technically out in the yard."

"So they think you're only with Seth?"

"They aren't THAT stupid. I'm ninety percent sure they know that I hang out with all of you. I just don't want to get Seth or me in trouble for him not being here with me since ya know, he is the one they chose to 'look after me'" I air quoted.

After a moment of silence he wheeled himself out from under the car and looked up at me, "how much time do you have left?"

"Well since it's only about a five minute drive I'd say about hmmmm almost an hour," I responded.

Jacob jumped up and grabbed the closest thing he could find to wipe his hands off with, looking at me as he did so.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for us to be out here that long."

"Oh no. You're fine. It don't bother me a bit."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Quil spoke.

"Yeah, so am I. So we're just going to go and raid Sam's fridge." Embry added, "Great seeing you again Wynter."

"You too. Don't give Sam too much trouble."

"Awww now where's the fun in that?"

With that they left so it was just me and Jacob.

"Do you want to go do something else?" he offered, "We don't have to stay out here." My heart gave a painful lurch at the thought of losing what tiny bit of normalcy I had just found since Grandpa's passing. I shook my head vehemently, not trusting my voice. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my eyes watering over with unshed tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ I repeated in my head trying to will the tears away as I looked around the room, avoiding Jacob's eyes.

"Hey," he said walking up to me, "are you okay?" I continued to avoid eye contact with him until he put the side of his finger under my chin and lifted my face, forcing me to look at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

That did it. I felt the tears starting to roll down my face silently as I tried to come up with a way to explain without completely breaking down. He took his thumbs and wiped away what tears had fallen before pulling me into arms and holding me there. "I'm so sorry. Whatever I did I'm so sorry," he said softly as he repeatedly smoothed my hair down.

I put my hands on either side of my face trying to grip his shirt for support but was too weak to hold on very tight as more tears came down. "No," I managed to say around the lump in my throat, "not you." He leaned back back to look at me. "It's not—It's not your fault—I'm crying. I just—get this way sometimes. I miss him so much."

"Miss who?"

"Grandpa. Grandpa Katcv. This place reminds me so much of him that when you mentioned leaving I just," I said unable to finish my sentence as more tears fell.

"Were you close?"

I nodded wiping the tears away, "he raised me after my parents died. He—He was the only family I had."

"Was he a mechanic?"

I nodded, "Sorta. He has this four hundred acre farm full of cattle, horses, chickens, dogs, and gardens. He had a shop like this only bigger to accommodate for tractors and farm equipment instead of cars. I was his little grease monkey," I smiled sadly.

"What became of the land?"

"Right now? It's still under his name, but it will revert to me once I turn eighteen."

"The animals?"

"One of the ranchhands, Jesse, lives on the land and he took over running the place. He says I'm more than welcome to come home any time I like."

"When did he pass?"

"The week after Thanksgiving: six months ago."

"Well you are more than welcome to come to the garage whenever you feel like, okay? You don't have to ask or anything. The door is always open." I laughed at his bad joke and nodded in understanding. We hugged for a moment before pulling apart.

"So do you want to stay out here or go in and watch some TV or something?"

"Let's go in so I don't get all emotional again," I said wiping my eyes.

He took my hand in his and walked me to the door and ushered me in where I was greeted by a man in a wheelchair. He looked to be in his forties or fifties with long wavy black hair. He instantly reminded me of Jacob.

"Hey Dad, this is Wynter, my friend. Wynter this is my father, Billy Black."


	9. JB 9

I smiled and shook his hand as Jacob came to stand behind me, "Hi."

"Nice to finally meet you, Wynter. Jacob has told me so much about you."

I felt my cheeks flush red, "all good things I hope."

"Oh yes. Have you been at the house long?"

"Nah, Jacob was just showing me his workshop for a bit."

"Oh? Are you a mechanic?"

"Dad," Jacob warned.

"It's fine," I told Jacob before answering, "No, I'm not, but my Grandpa did a lot of mechanic work and I would help so I know some, but not near as much as he did."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I did the same with Jake until my accident. Now he does all the repair work."

"Well I can tell he had a really great teacher."

"Thank-you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at Jacob. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Tea?"

He shook his head, "Sorry."

"It's all right. I'll take whatever as long as it's not diet."

"Dad?"

We turned our attention to Billy.

"I'm all right." Jacob then headed into the kitchen. "So what are you kids up to?"

"Nothin' really. We just thought we'd come in from the cold and hang out for a bit before I have to go home."

"Oh? Where do you live?"

"Uhhhhhhmmmmm…. I'm not really sure. I mean it's between here and the main part of Forks so I don't really know if it's considered to be in Forks or La Push, but it's only like a five minute drive."

"You like it there?"

"Eh," I hesitated, "It's not bad. I mean I spent a couple weeks here and there up here so I'm used to it and my family is great it's just…" I paused not knowing how to explain, "it's just not HOME ya know?"

"Where is home for you?"

"Alma, Georgia." I beamed.

"Oh wow. That's quite a ways from here."

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Dad! Will you stop interrogating the poor girl?" Jacob whined as he walked back into the room and offered me a can of pop.

"Oh thank-you" I said as I took the can from his hands.

"I'm not interrogating her. I just want to get to know her and the only way to do that is to ask questions." I nodded my head in agreement. Jacob shook his head as he went to sit down on the couch. "You can sit down if you like?" Billy offered. I silently took him up on his offer and sat down at the end of the couch closest to me.

We spent the rest of the time talking and telling stories; getting to know each other before I finally had to go back home.

*~Later~*

"Hey Nana! I'm home!" I called from the hall that led into the living room.

"Oh good!" She said gliding in from the kitchen, "Why don't you go and get washed up. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," I smiled kissing her on the cheek before going up the stairs to my room. I kicked off my shoes and set my purse down by the bed before going to my bathroom and washing my hands for dinner.

"Hey Nana, is there anything you want me to do?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No, Sweetie. I got it. You just relax."

"Okay," I sighed, sitting down at the bar.

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah. We played video games for a bit then they went out and played a couple rounds of football before stuffing their faces. I mean those boys can eat like you wouldn't believe!" I smiled.

A slow smile and a gleam in her eyes lit up Nana's face as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Sweetie," she sighed as she came over to stand in front of me and placed a hand on my cheek, causing me to look her in the eye, "I love you. So much. It just warms my heart to finally see you really smile again. That's all."

I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, "I love you too Nana."

"How about you grab a plate and go into the living room while I round everybody up and we have movie night like we used to?" I nodded and smiled before opening my eyes. "Okay. What movie would you like?"

"Ummm… Now You See Me."

"Okay" she pulled my face to hers and kissed my forehead before walking out to the living room. I hopped down off the bar stool and dished me out some lasagna and a couple pieces of garlic bread then made me a glass of tea before going into the living room and sitting down in the middle of the couch.

"Hey girly! Nana said something about movie night?" Uncle Emmett asked. I nodded then patted the spot next to me. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Morgan Freeman. Now You See Me."

"Sweet," he said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"What's sweet?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Movie night," we answered together.

"Oh. What movie?" She asked as she sat down next to Emmett.

"Now You See Me," Emmett answered.

"Ah."

"I have the movie," Aunt Alice chimed as she and Uncle Jasper came down the stairs.

"What are we watching tonight?" Papa asked as he came down from his study.

"Now You See Me," I answered before taking a bite of food. Nana came down a few moments later and sat down.

Once everyone was settled in, we were sitting as follows: Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, me, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rose, with Nana and Papa standing up directly behind the couch.

About ten minutes into the movie the hall door opened and we heard footsteps.

"What is going on?" Edward asked.

"Sssssshhhhhh!" we all said in unison.

' _Evening Uncle Eddy'_

"Hello Baby girl," he whispered as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head, "Did you have fun with Seth today?"

I nodded, ' _Come sit with us.'_

"In just a moment."

That's when I heard footsteps headed toward the kitchen, but they were heavier sounding than what I was used to hearing. I turned to see a curtain of dark brown hair and a white long sleeve shirt walking into the kitchen with Edward.


	10. JB 10

' _Oh God!'_ I mentally started to panic until I felt a hand on my knee along with a strong burst of calming energy. ' _Cheater'_ I thought but allowed the calmness to envelope me. I turned my attention back to the movie, trying to not let my nerves get the better of me. A few moments later Edward came walking into the living room right behind the girl. Aunt Alice jumped up and sat down in the floor at the same time Uncle Jasper lifted me up and put me in his lap. ' _What the hell?!'_ I questioned, but then saw Edward and the girl sit down where Jasper and Alice had been and remembered that the couch was the only place to sit at in the living room. So I sat in Uncle Jasper's lap, eating my lasagna and watching the movie.

We all sat in a strained silence—everyone waiting to see what I would say or do. Being the coward I was I pointedly ignored everyone, not saying a word. Mentally I sang random songs—sometimes the entire song, sometimes just bits and pieces—in an attempt to keep me calm as well as to shut out Edward from my thoughts.

Once the movie started running through the ending credits Edward stood up and turned to the brunette, "Let's get you home," he told her as he held out his hand to help her up off the couch. Once she was up off of the couch I was able to get a clear view of the girl. She had long wavy brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She didn't have any make-up on minus some chap stick. There wasn't anything really eye catching about her appearance and yet at the same time there was something about her that drew me to like her.

"What about—" she started to protest.

"Do not worry. The others can handle it."

She looked ready to press the issue further, but then gave in and turned to Esme, "Thank-you for having me over for dinner."

"It was our pleasure, Bella. You know you are welcome over any time." Esme replied before giving her a hug.

"And it was nice to meet you Wynter."

I looked up at the sound of my name, shocked she would even address me at all. I gave her a smile, "You too." Then Edward guided her out the door. Jasper then sat me back on the couch.

"Boney Butt," he teased.

"Like you even noticed. You just want up so you can change the movie out before I have a chance to say no."

"Maybe," he winked before disappearing.

"You pick something stupid and I swear I'll punch ya," I said as I got up to get more food.

"James Bond is not stupid. It's classic." He defended.

"Yeah yeah at least it's not Voyage of the Prehistoric Planet."

"You have no appreciation for the old stuff."

"Not with special effects that bad."

~*~*~ 3 days later ~*~*~

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Seth yell as he bounced up and down on the bed and removed the covers from my face.

"What the hell?!" I whined as I tried to bury my face into my pillows. He stopped jumping.

"You got five minutes to get up and get dressed before I drag you by the ankles."

"But!Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Because I'm under orders to get you to Emily's by breakfast and I want to get there before the guys eat up all the food so come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He said grabbing my arm and practically yanking me out of bed.

I grabbed a pair of stretchy black pants and a dark grey t-shirt that had the Slytherin crest in the middle then went to the bathroom to change. I just brushed the tangles out of my hair and left it down, but put a hair tie around my wrist as a just in case. When I came back into the room I slid on some flip flops and grabbed my phone and keys off the night stand before Seth half-dragged me down the stairs and out the door.

"How the hell did you get over here?" I asked when I saw that there was no car around.

"I'm a werewolf remember? I don't need a car." He bragged.

"I am NOT walkin' the whole way there. HAIL NAW," I jerked my hand back from Seth's grip, "I ain't even had coffee yet." I rubbed my eyes and stretched a little before Seth grabbed my hands and threw my arms over his shoulders so he could carry me on his back and started taking off running towards La Push. " Ya know….a little warning….next time….might be….nice." I said between bounces. He just laughed and continued to run until we reached Emily's yard. Once there he set me down on my feet. I wobbled a little bit before gaining my balance and staggered my way into the house. By the time we made it inside I had a massive headache.

"Hey Wynter!" The guys greeted me, but I ignored them finding the first empty seat I could see and sitting down then laying my head on the table in an attempt to make my headache go away.

"You okay?" Seth asked me as he put his hand on my back.

"What did you do to her?" one of the boys asked.

"I didn't do anything except get her out of bed and bring her here. She was fine when we left her place."

"Seth, HOW did you get here?"

"Well she was complaining saying she wasn't going to walk all the way here so I picked her up and ran with her."

"Emily can you run and get some migraine medication out of the medicine cabinet and a glass of water?"

"Sure," I heard her say before disappearing to wherever.

A few minutes later one of the boys spoke, "Wynter, I need you to sit up so you can take this. It's some Excedrin. It will help alleviate some of the pressure from the migraine."

I looked up to see which one was talking to me. It was the eldest—Sam. I glared at him a bit, but did as told. After leaning back in the chair he handed me the pills and a glass of water. I gulped down the water and the pills before laying my head back down on the table.

"Jake's going to kill you," someone taunted.

"Paul," Sam warned.

"Who's going to do what?" Embry asked as he walked in with Quil and Jacob in tow.

"Nothing," Seth, Jared, and Sam answered.

' _That didn't sound suspicious at ALL'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Wynter! What's up girl?" Without lifting my head I put my elbow on the table with my arm in the air and flipped the bird at whoever was in front of me.

"Damn. Who pissed her off?"

"She caught a little vertigo from standing up too fast and it gave her a migraine," Sam answered.

"You okay, Wynter?" I heard Jacob ask from my right.

' _I'd feel a lot better with some coffee and a head rub.'_ I responded in my head, thinking he could hear me.

"Wynter?"

' _I just said—oh wait I didn't say that out loud did I? Damn it! See this is why I always got along with Edward best. I don't have to actually talk with him. I can be as grumpy as I want and still have him know what I'm actually after.'_ Out loud I responded, "nnnnnnnhhhhhh," then lifted my head up off the table and into my hand; then just stared blankly at Jared, who happened to be directly across the table from me.

"Either she's really tired or contemplating on how she can kill me. I can't tell which."

"Are you afraid?" I asked in a low voice.

"It's a little unsettling."

I grinned from ear to ear.

"Wynter," Jacob interceded.

"What?" I asked, smiling at him, "I'm not doin' nothin'. I'm still trying to figure out why my ass got dragged outta bed at 7 o'clock this morning without any coffee."

"Aww poor baby," Paul teased.

"Shut up, Paul, before I get the gumption to get up outta this chair and drop kick you in the nuts again."

All the boys except Paul and Jacob hollered, "OOOOHHHHH!" and started laughing.

"So not cool," Paul said.

"All right you guys settle down. Breakfast is ready," Emily said in her 'mom' voice as she began to set plates of biscuits, eggs, sausage, and bacon on the table.


	11. JB 11

After breakfast, Sam sent Paul, Jared, and Seth out to go patrol—whatever that meant—which left Jacob, Quil, Embry, and me with Sam and Emily. As I started to gather up the dirty dishes that were left on the table, Quil and Embry stood up and started to walk towards the living room.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" I said loud enough they could hear me.

"We were going to go play video games..?" Embry said.

"I don't think so! Y'all come back in here and help clean up. House rules are you help make the mess, you can help clean it up," I said as Jacob came and took the stack of plates from my hands. "Thank-you," I told him.

"But—" Quil whined.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now Jacob and I cleared the table. Y'all can wipe it down." I said tossing a wet dish towel at them and taking the last of the dishes to the sink.

"You didn't have to do that," Emily spoke softly so only I could hear.

"Are you kiddin'? I woulda had my hide tanned if I'da left the table like that. 'Sides it's the least we can do for all the cookin' you do all the time."

She hugged me like a little kid hugging their favorite toy.

I hugged her back, "Now you go in there and spend some time with your man," I said gently pushing her towards Sam, "I'm sure he would like some of your time."

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she put her hand in Sam's and followed him into the living room. I then turned my attention to the dishes piled in the sink. I pulled them all out and stacked them up according to what they were then filled the sink with soap and water.

"You need some help?" Jacob asked as he walked up to me.

"Nah, I'm good. Unless you wanna help, but I mean that's entirely up to you. Could you do me a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Can you bring me my pop, wherever it went."

He smiled, "Sure."

"Thank-you, Sweetie."

While I pinned my hair back and started loading some of the dishes back into the sink Jacob brought me my pop and set it on the counter next to me then stood next to me to rinse and dry the dishes while I scrubbed. It was silent for the most part, but it was comfortable silence where we could just enjoy each other's company.

Once all the dishes were washed and put away, Jacob turned to me and asked, "What do we do now?"

I leaned my back against the edge of the sink and looked around the kitchen to make sure everything was cleaned up, "Now we go do whatever."

"You have any plans?"

I shook my head as I crossed my arms, "Nope," I looked up at him, "You?"

"No. Not unless you feel like hanging out today?"

"Whatchya got in mind Boss?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking we could hang out at the garage or chill and watch movies at the house, but only if you want to."

"I'll take you up on your offer on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We make a detour back to my place for movies."

"I've got movies," he protested.

"Yeah, but I got like twenty times the amount you do. Bigger and better selection to choose from."

"I doubt that," he teased, "yours is probably full of chick flicks and romance stuff."

"Pah lease," I rolled my eyes, "We have a room like the library in Beauty and Beast. One side of the room is movies and the other side is books. We've got everything from Alfred Hitchcock horror to The Hangover trilogy. I ain't kiddin'."

"I don't know Wynter. I don't want to get you in trouble by me going over there?"

"Why would we get in trouble? It'd be no different than if Seth was over there. And all we're doing is grabbing some movies then leaving. It's not like you're staying the night or anything."

He took a long look at my eyes before caving, "Okay. We'll go, but I get to pick what we watch."

"Deal," I smiled.

With that we headed outside to his car and headed to the house. About half way to the house my phone started ringing. _Fill my eyes with that double vision. There's no disguise for that double vision. Oh when it gets through to me, it's always new to me. My double vision gets the best of me._ I pulled it out to see that it was just a text message:

 _Is there a specific reason that I just saw the house disappear from my sight? –Alice_

I replied:

 _Yeah. Me and Jacob are headed that way to grab some movies. Is that okay?—Wynter_

 _Oh? ;)—Alice_

 _Lolol. Not like that. The guys wanted to hang out and watch movies, but their selection sucks so I had Jacob drive me over so we could at least watch something half way decent.—Wynter_

 _Lol. Okay, but I want to hear every detail when you get home.—Alice_

 _*eye roll* yes ma'am :)—Wynter_

I just smiled and shook my head as I put my phone away.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, it's nothin'. Aunt Alice is just being Aunt Alice like," I giggled not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"So you're not going to be in any trouble or anything?"

"Oh, no. The only trouble I'll get in is for not giving her every juicy detail of my nonexistent love life."

He got this really curious look on his face like he wanted to ask me something, but then thought better of it and remained silent as he pulled down into the driveway. I just shrugged it off and hopped out of the car and into the house, Jacob following close behind.


	12. JB 12

"Now, do you want to go through my stash first or jump right into the master collection?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Um….how about your stuff first?" he said as he gave me a questioned look.

"This door it is," I said walking into my room, "ignore the bed. I'll fix it later."

"This is your room," he stated.

"Yeah… Everything in here is from home. Well, except the carpet and paint job of course."

"Movies and books are over in the entertainment center. Don't let the shelf lie to you. Everything is double layered."

"Got enough awards going over there?" Jacob asked.

I looked over to the left side of the room where I hung all my trophies and awards that I had acquired through the years. "There's not that many. Most of them are for stupid stuff like 'participation award' or 'most books read in a single year'. Ya know those type of awards you give to little kids to make them feel good. Some are actual academic awards like my 'Outstanding performance' award for all subjects on the PLAN test sophomore year. All the medals and are either perfect attendance or placement in sports events. All the ribbons are from grade school track meets."

"You ran track?"

"Not competitively, but from grades 1-6 my school participated in a track meet where all students were placed in at least one event as 'a way to promote healthy living' or somethin' like that."

"What sports do you do competitively?"

"In 1-5th grade it was basketball and softball, from 6th grade 'til now it was Volleyball and Tennis, and I've been doing gymnastics since I could walk."

A smile came across his face as he walked over to my entertainment center.

 _I don't even wanna know._ I thought as I went over and started making the bed, giving him time to go through all my movies.

"What in the world is this?"

"What's the title?"

"Inuyasha(I-new-ya-shaw)?"

I fell over laughing at his pronunciation. "It's Inuyasha. It's an anime about a girl who falls into a well that is on her family's land and is magically transported back in time to the medieval times of Japan. So it's pretty much a really fun way to learn about Japanese history."

"Okay then. What about this one?" he asked pointing to a metallic orange box.

"That's Naruto. It's about ninjas."

"You have a strange collection."

"So I've been told, but then again I've also been told that I'm a strange child too. So…" I threw my hand up in 'what can ya do' gesture then stood up and went back to making my bed.

"I thought you didn't have any chick flicks?" he mocked after a minute of looking through everything.

"I never said that I didn't have any. I just said that it wasn't the dominant genre in my collection."

"Sure sure."

"Are you gonna pick something or are you just gonna stand there and question me on my taste in films?"

"Both."

"Stupidhead," I retorted in my Stitch voice then smiled to let him know I was joking.

After finally getting him to decide on ten movies we walked back out to the car without running into anyone, surprisingly. _Either they're stalking us from the shadows or they're playing nice. I'm not totally sure which._

Once Jacob hit pavement it seemed like he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He floored it the whole way until we hit some invisible border which I assumed was the county line for La Push. _I wonder what has him so on edge about being out of La Push? I mean I know there's no place like home, but damn._ It started to drizzle as we pulled into the drive. _Yay! Rain!_ I thought sarcastically as I followed him into the house.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the couch. I'll grab us some drinks and snacks," he said setting the pile of movies on the coffee table. I slipped my flip flops off and put them under the coffee table then sat down with my feet under me and curling into a ball at the end of the couch trying to preserve what little warmth I had. _Fuck it's cold_ I thought as I tucked my arms inside my shirt. "Is orange soda okay?" I heard Jacob call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't care as long as it ain't diet." He then walked into the living room with an armful of snacks and four cans of pop.

He took one look at me and laughed, "Are you cold?" I just stuck my tongue out at him as he set the stuff down on the coffee table. "Do you want a blanket?" I shook my head. "You sure?"

"I'm fine." He stared at me. "Really, I'm fine. I'll warm up in a minute." _'Sides I don't wanna move. I just got comfy_ I added silently. He just shook his head as he turned around and started messing with the TV and DVD player. I sat there silently staring at his back side just enjoying the view, then looking up at his face as he stood up, grabbed the remotes, and came to sit on the couch. After he sat down on the other end of the couch I turned my attention to the TV to see what he had chosen to watch. _Really? Like really? Out of everything you coulda picked from you pick Van Helsing?_ I look sideways at his profile and just shake my head with a smile.

"What?" he smiled.

"You're a dork."

"No, that would be you miss I-own-random-movies-that-nobody's-ever-heard-of."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I decided to embrace the world of anime while others turned away from it after the age of twelve."

"I have never seen any anime in my life."

"I call BullShit. You've seen anime. Every 90s kid who had a TV has seen at least one anime in their lives. They don't realize it's anime, but it's anime."

"Like what?"

"TMNT. The turtles are Japanese in origin and I don't know of a 90s kid around who does not like the Ninja Turtles. Teen Titans. The original Teen Titans—not the Teen Titans Go thing they have going now—is anime. Most just don't realize it because when the show aired in America they tweaked the culture in the show to be American instead of Japanese. Dragon Ball Z, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon. All anime."

"You know you are only further proving my point. You're a bigger dork than I am."

"Ah ha! But you just admitted to being a dork yourself so nnnnhh," I stuck my tongue out at him. He just reached across the couch and started poking and tickling me. "NOOOO! I'M COLD! STOP!" I begged falling over to the middle of the couch—and closer to him by default—as I tried to get my arms and legs out of my shirt so I could run, but he just kept tickling me making it impossible to run. "STOP! PLEASE?! JACOB! AH!" I yelped as I rolled off the couch and into the floor.

We laughed for a bit before Jacob asked, "You okay down there?"

"Yeah," I smacked him in the leg, "You're mean."

"How am I mean?"

"'Cause you wouldn't stop ticklin' me and now I'm missing a really good part to the movie."

"Aww poor baby. Do you need a hug?"

"Shut up," I lifted my hands up in the air, "Here, help me up." He scooted over to the other end of the couch and grabbed one hand and lifted me up off the ground like it was nothing. _Damn. Boy's got some muscle._ I looked at him and smiled before releasing his hand and taking his spot on the couch. _Oooo warm spot._

"Now how is this fair? I help you up. I lose my spot on the couch."

"My spot now. It's warm." I said lifting my feet up onto the couch.

"Hey, I offered you a blanket. You said no."

"Yeah, 'cause I was already curled into a ball and didn't feel like moving."

"Women" he teased rolling his eyes.

I gasped with wide eyes and looked at him then kicked him in the thigh, "Jerk."

"Damn woman how cold are you?"

"What are talking about?"

"Your feet. They are like fucking popsicles."

"I told you I was cold."

"You didn't say you were that cold." He stood up and went into the hallway then came back with a thick wool blanket. He took my hand and pulled me off the couch, sat down right where I had been with one leg on the couch and the other on the floor, then pulled me back down on the couch to sit in the open space between his legs. My heart started racing sporadically half from fear and half from hormones. On the one hand, I was getting to sit next to a really hot guy, on the other hand, I'm stuck sitting in a very awkward spot with said hot guy. "Wynter," he waited until I looked at him to continue, "I swear on my life, I would never do anything to hurt you or make you do something you're uncomfortable with, but this is the best way I know to warm you up. All I'm asking you to do is to pull your feet up and sit right here. Between my body heat and the blanket you'll be warm. Once you get thawed out if you want to move and sit at the other end of the couch that's fine. I just don't want you getting sick." I looked into his eyes for a long time, trying to find any hint of deception, but all I could see was pure honest concern for my well-being. I nodded my head and scooted back so that my back was touching his leg and pulled my legs up and sat crisscross. Jacob then took the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I grabbed the edges and pulled it to me.

By the time the newborn vampires attacked the village my legs had gone numb from being sat on for so long, but I had to admit that Jacob was right. I was warmer and true to his word, he never tried to touch me in any way, except to get my attention so I could hand him his drink or food. I eventually reached over and took a drink of my pop then sat it back down on the coffee table and without even thinking I pulled my legs out from under me and sprawled out on the couch, laying my head on Jacob's midsection. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and snuggled against Jacob's body. We sat like this for the rest of the movie. When the ending credits started rolling Jacob tried to get up, but I gripped onto his shirt as a silent don't move. I felt his eyes on me.

"Can I get up?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Nuh uh."

"But I got to change the movie out."

"Nnoooooo," I groaned still gripping his shirt.

He grabbed my hands and detached them from his shirt and slid his body out from under me. "I'll be right back I promise," he smiled at me before turning his attention to the TV.

"That one," I said pointing to The Canterville Ghost.

"What, Sweetie?" he asked turning around to face me. My heart gave a hard thump at the name he gave me. I continued to point to the movie case, not trusting my words. "You want to watch this one?" I nodded with a smile. He put the movie in then grabbed the remote off the coffee table and put it on the back of the couch before having me sit up so he could go back to being my pillow. About fifteen minutes into the movie, I felt Jacob running his hand through my hair. I let out a soft sigh in content. His hand froze, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "should I stop?" I shook my head and grabbed his wrist and put his hand back on top of my head. I lifted up just an inch to pull my hair out from underneath me and let it fall across my shoulder and behind me. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I smiled, "Nope."

"Sure sure." Soon my eyes grew heavy as the feel of having my hair played with lulled me to sleep.


End file.
